Meeting His Angel
by AngKay2010
Summary: X-Over with X-Men. Angel is a mutant who longs to be human and a WWE Diva. More importantly WWE Womens Champion She also wants to meet The Undertaker. What will happen in her dangerous life... This is my first story so I'm not very good. Please R&R. Thank
1. Getting to Know Angel

A/N: I do not own any WWE Superstars or X-Men in this story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Marvel. Although I would LOVE to own John Cena. Hehehe. I do own Angel or any other OCs. Now On With the story!!

So let me start by saying that I'm not a big fan of my life. My name is Angela Deal. But everyone calls me Angie or Angel. I am a mutant. I am part of the group of mutants called the X-Men. I'm an empath, which means I can feel people's emotions. The cool part about being a mutant is that with my powers I can blow things up just by thinking it. Unfortunately Professor Xavier limited that to smaller objects instead of actual people. Total bummer. I guess it's a good thing though, cause I'm pretty sure that Scott and Logan would be dead. They seem to always find a way to piss me off. Mainly Logan. Anyways, I'm 26 years old and I have blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a body that when you saw it you knew I worked out. I don't mean to brag or anything but I look good. Hehe. I teach at Xavier's Schools for Gifted Youngsters. I teach self-defense and sometimes English. I have a little sister who goes to the school as well. Her name is Marie or her mutant name is Rogue. Yup. The girl who can kill anyone with a simple touch of skin on skin. I feel really bad for her. I would really hate that.

Now right as of this moment I am very pissed off because the fag Magneto and his gay "brotherhood," tried once again to kill me. Oh and they tried killing Marie too. Then shit was literally hittin the fan. One flick of a finger and everything around that bastard was gonna be gone. But Jean and Logan held me off. Let me tell you something that asshole has it coming to him. Oh yes. I will kill him.

"Ok Angel calm down." Storm said to me.

"HELL NO! You cannot tell me to calm down after that bastard tried killing me and my little sister. I will not calm down!!" I yelled to her on our way back to the mansion.

"Angel I'm ok, your ok, everybody is ok. Please just calm down a little bit!" Marie said to me, her voice starting to break. I knew she was scared. When I get pissed its not pretty. Plus I was pretty beaten up. That damn Mystique. She can throw quite the left. But my right is better. I think I broke her nose. Along with a major bruise on my jaw, I have a sprained ankle, a couple cuts on my arm, and a gash from a knife in my left leg. Thankfully Marie only has a scratch. That did calm me down. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and I sat next to her and gave her probably the biggest hug ever.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." I told her. "I was so scared"

We sat there and cried a little. I never cry in front of anyone. Only Marie and my family. At that moment I didn't even care. I was just happy to still have her with me.

* * *

We landed back at the X-Mansion and I went straight to my room for a hot shower. I had to get this blood off me. I hate this. I really do. I hate that I get put in danger every other day of my life. I hate that my sister gets put in danger even more just because she can absorb powers and be super strong or go evil or nearly die. I hate that I can never see my mom and dad and brother and sister-in law. It's just not fair. 

As I walk into my room I can feel the pain in my ankle getting worse. I close the door and look at the Undertaker poster. I am a huge WWE fan. I have had a major crush on him since like ever. I thought he was really hot as the American Bad Ass. Wow. The way he would ride around the ring on his motorcycle just was sexy as hell. I smile at the thought of someday meeting him as I walk into my personal bathroom connected to my room and I fill my bathtub with hot water and lots of bubbles. I strip off my skin tight leather suit and cringe at the aches and pains everywhere in my body. I need to talk to Scott about making these less tight. God I can barely breathe when I have it on.

I step into the hot water and let a sigh of relief escape my body.

"Thank god there aren't any classes tomorrow. I am so going sleep in." I quietly say to myself as my body relaxes. I'm also silently thanking the professor that he allows the teachers to have tivo in their rooms. I recorded Friday Night Smackdown so I didn't miss it. I hope The Undertaker has a match. I can't wait to see if he does.

As I finish washing the blood, dirt, and grime off my body I think of what happened tonight. The first thing I think of is that I nearly at lost my sister. Then that I nearly became human. That wouldn't have been a bad thing. But I'll have to thank Jean for putting that force field up to protect me. Magneto had control of some vials that contained "the cure for mutants." That asshole better believe that I will get him. Sooner or later. If I'm gonna be human then I will become human when I'm ready. But I may be ready right now. I'm not sure. I just dont know if I can keep doing this. The constant fight for my life, being afraid to walk down the street because someone will acuse me of being a mutant. I serioulsy cant handle my baby sister being in danger this much. I told mom and dad that I would protect her. WellI 'm not doing so good in that department. Shes nearly died 2 in times in the last 3 weeks. My parents would have killed me by now! Thats one thing I will never tell them. Another thing is my mom hates the fact that I love wrestling. She hates it. Oh well. It kept me out of trouble as a kid besides showing me a couple moves to use on some bitches in high school. hehe.

I step out of my bathtub and grab one my bright fluffy orange towels. Jean and Storm helped me pick them out. I stop at the entry to my room and look at the many posters that decorate my walls John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Candice Michelle, Mickie James, and of course The Undertaker. I love wrestling. It's basically my life. Other than the X-Men. If I was human then I would definitely want to be a WWE Diva. That was my dream as a kid. To be the WWE Women's Champion. But that all changed when I turned 15 and found out I was a mutant. I still dream about it. I dress into my pjs which is basically a very large DEADMAN INC. t-shirt that Scott got me for my birthday a couple years ago. I put my wet hair up into a messy bun and crawl into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in the_ _LAX Airport in Los Angeles, California._

"Hey Mark you ready to sit on a plane for like 6 hours" Glenn Jacobs asked his best friend Mark Calloway.

"I am never ready to sit on a plane for that long but if I don't then the fans in the next city won't be able to see the Deadman live." He replied with a grin. In the ring and on TV Mark and Glen were brothers as The Undertaker and Kane but in reality they were best friends. They loved their job. Despite the long plane rides and painful situations they get into.

"Hey boys how's it going?" Dave Batista asked as he sat in the seat across from the two men.

"Man Dave you look tired. What time did you guys get back last night?" Mark asked. You could tell that Dave was hung-over.

"I got in at like 2, Adam got in at 3 or 4, and I don't know about the rest of the guys." Dave replied.

Mark looked at the rest of the Smackdown superstars around the LAX. He noticed a couple of them looked very tired and some looked excited to be going to another town to do another show. Truthfully Mark was tired. He was still dealing with his divorce from Sara, his wife of 10 years. It pained him to think about it but he knew he had to move on. Which he was doing. It's a slow process but its happening.

He yawned as their flight was called. He grabbed his carry on bag and walked with his two friends to the gate.

As he found his seat he wondered if there was a women out there who would love him for him and not for his money or his fame. That's the reason Sara was with him. The money and the publicity. He sighed and buckled his seat belt for takeoff.

After a few minutes he took out a book to occupy him until landing. Mark fell asleep after reading only 2 pages. He'd been having the same dream over and over.

-----

_He awoke to a white room, laying on his back on the bed. Since he's had this dream before he knew what was coming. His Angel. She wore a sexy white number this time. Since he doesn't know her name he just calls her angel. When he tried to sit up she pushed him back down. He wore nothing but a very tight pair of leather pants. She crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. _

_"Tell me what you want" She whispered into his ear._

_"I want you. Tell me your name. Who are you?" He said in a rush. She put a finger to his lips and shook her head no. Instead she kissed him. The softness of her lips amazed him. She must really be an Angel he thought. _

_They made love for hours straight._

_Mark, Mark!!_

-----

"Mark. Mark. MARK!!!!" Glen shook his shoulder and he awoke with a start.

"What, what, whats going on?" He asked looking around.

"We've landed. You had that dream again didn't you" Glen asked him. Mark just shook his head yeah.

They talked about it on their way off the plane and out of the airport.

Little did they know a young women named Angel had the same dream across the country in New York.

A/N: So what do you think?? This is my first story so please review! Be nice!


	2. Control

A/N: I don't own the song Low by Flo-Rida and T-pain or any WWE Superstars.

Chapter 2!!

(Angels Pov)

I yawned as I looked at the clock next to my bed. 12:30. 'Damn I sure did sleep' I thought to myself. When I grabbed my remote and turned on my iPod radio Low by Flo-Rida and T-pain started playing. I sang and danced along as I cleaned my room and got clothes for the day.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

20 minutes later I was out of the shower, dressed, and headed to the kitchen for food. My stomach grumbled as I entered and I saw Marie and Logan kissing in front of the oven. Wait, scratch that, kissing isn't the word. More like freakin all over each other. I stopped in DEAD my tracks.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!" I yelled and they jumped apart. Oh that bastard better run now before I kill him. Right as I think that the jug of milk that was sitting on the counter explodes and goes everywhere.

"ANGEL!!" Marie said "We….I…..He." I didn't let her finish.

"I don't even care who started kissing who, I wanna know why neither of you were in any pain at all. Cause when I walked in I instantly felt something that SHOULD NOT BE FELT!! One of you better start explaining right now!" I said with a death glare towards Logan.

She looked at Logan and then turned to me.

"I can control my skin." She said and my anger was instantly gone. I could tell that she was telling the truth. Being an empath is good sometimes. I didn't say anything just stood there and stared at her. I knew Scott, Jean, Storm, and the Professor had come into the room because Storm was yelling about milk being everywhere in her just cleaned kitchen. Marie and I stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Instead of saying anything I reached my hand up to her face and touched her cheek with my fingers, there were tears coming down her face like rain and they were from her pure happiness to finally be able to touch without gloves or some barrier in between her and the person.

"W-when" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it.

"Last night. I've been working with the professor on controlling it and it finally happened last night. I tried to wake you up but you seemed like you were having a great dream so I just let you sleep." She told me. I blushed knowing exactly what dream she meant. She was the only one that knew besides the professor. I was daydreaming during a staff meeting and when he read my mind to see what had my attention he caught a glimpse.

"God Marie, I'm so happy for you," I tell her. I give her a hug and while she can't see me eyes I look at Logan and mentally tell him that we need to talk. And we need to talk very soon.

I pull back from her and walk to the fridge to make myself something to eat. I completely ignore Storm as she tries to figure out how the milk got everywhere including the ceiling. I grinned when she found out that it exploded.

"ANGEL!!" She screamed at me.

"Hey I was pissed ok. I walk in to find my baby sister and a guy whose age we don't even know all up on each other. She may be 18 and able to do what she wants but I really did not want to see that," I turn to Marie and Logan who are now holding hands leaning against the counter "Next time if you wanna make-out then do it somewhere private."

Marie giggled at me and Logan just smirked. I found a whole omelet sitting on the top shelf of the fridge and it had my name on it.

"Who's omelet?" I questioned. When nobody answers me I just take it out and put it in the microwave. "Oh well if no ones gonna claim it then its all mine. Hehehehehe"

* * *

Three Days Later. Tuesday, December 14 , 2007.

New York City.

(Marks Pov)

I woke up from my deep slumber and rubbed my eyes. 10:30 in the morning. Shit. I'm so tired. I need to get to the gym. As I step out of bed I notice that Glenn has already left because his bed is empty. I yawned as I changed into my gym clothes and grabbed my cell phone and room key.

As I was stepping into the elevator I ran into Adam (Edge).

"Hey Mark" Adam tells me.

"Adam. What's going on?" I ask him. I notice that he has a bag slung over his shoulder. He must have been to the gym.

"Not much. I just came from the gym" I knew it.

"Is Glenn down there?" I ask him

"Yeah he was talking to a couple of the divas. Mainly Ashley. I think he's got a thing for her." He said with a smirk.

I knew what exactly what he was talking about. Glenn has been talking about her a lot lately. I think he needs a woman in his life anyways. He's been lonely. Traveling all the time can do that to you.

"I'll talk to you later though Mark I gotta get going." Adam told me.

"Yeah I'll see you at the arena." I reply and step into the elevator that just opened. Man tonight is gonna be brutal. I have to face Big Daddy V and Mark Henry in a handicap match. I'm gonna be feeling this for a while.

When I walk into the gym I notice Glenn and Ashley Massaro on the treadmills just chatting away. I smiled and went over to the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Hey, you don't get called the best pure striker in the WWE for nothing. I put my gloves on and start punching away.

As I punch and kick at the bag I think about the dreams I've been having lately. A complete stranger. A woman I don't even know or have ever met has been the center of my fantasies. I swear she's beautiful. Baby blue eyes, brown hair with the perfect amount of blonde mixed in, and a body to die for. I know she's real. She has to be. She's really out there somewhere. I want to meet her. I want to know her name. She's the center of my world and I don't even know who she is. For now I'll call her my angel. Because that's exactly what she looks like. An Angel.

_2 Hours Later _

After being in the gym for an hour I went to breakfast and went back to my room. I'm currently sitting on my bed nursing my knees. Man I'm getting old. My knees are killing me. I won't retire though. I love my job. I love entertaining people. I love the cheers from the thousands of kids and adults in the arena when I walk to the ring. It's hard not to smile when I hear them chanting my name especially when I'm trying to be the deadman. I just love being in the WWE. Plain and Simple I love being The Undertaker.

As I stand up I grab my coat, duffle bag, and keys. I walk out the door and downstairs to head to an autograph signing at the Steve and Barry's store in the mall. This is one of the good parts of my job. I get to meet some of my fans. Take a couple pictures and sign a couple pictures. Maybe I'll see my angel. She has to be real. She just has to be.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Glenn and Dave calling my name. When I did they were walking up to me and Glenn slapped my on the back of my head.

"Hey dumbass. We've been calling your name for like 10 minutes." Dave told me.

"What's the matter? Your old age making you go deaf or what?" Glenn joked.

I flipped him the bird and punched Dave on the arm.

"That was for slappin' me, and I'm not going deaf. I was just thinking." I smirked at the look on Dave's face. Glenn gave me a look that said I know what you were thinking about.

"You were thinking about your unreal angel" Glenn said in a voice that kinda pissed me off.

"She is REAL Glenn. I know she is. There's no way my twisted mind could think of something that beautiful. She just has to be real." I tell them. I'm not crazy. I may have done some crazy stuff in the past but I'm not crazy.

Dave looked at me then at Glenn then back at me. I knew he was thinking one of us was crazy. Glenn could think whatever he wants.

"Look guys the 3 of us have to be at a signing, so lets go. We have to be there at 1:30 and its 1:00 now. Vince will be pissed if we're late." I tell them. Then without an answer I head out to my truck. I was able to rent a nice big Chevy (a/n: I do not like Chevy, but I'm pretty sure the Undertaker does. I'm a Ford lover. Lol. J) I jumped into the drivers seat and started the ignition. I sat there for a minute or so and smirked when I heard the passenger seat and one of the back doors open.

"You guys are lucky I decided to wait. I was gonna leave your asses here. But since I'm a nice guy I waited" I joked with them.

"Shut up and drive "deadman"" Dave told me. I laughed in return and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

(Angels Pov)

OH MY GOD!! This is it I'm finally going to meet the Undertaker. It may only be for a second but I could get my picture taken with him and his autograph! This is going to be the best day of my life. I'm sitting in the back seat of Scotts car with Marie and Logan while he and Jean are in the front. We're almost there. I'm shaking I'm so excited. I keep tapping my foot too. I can tell that Logan is getting annoyed because he keeps reaching across Marie's leg and pushing on my knee to make me stop tapping.

"Damn Angel. If you keep tapping your foot I swear I will take these claws and chop it off." Logan threatened me.

Marie giggled slightly because she knew he wouldn't do it.

"Scooter! Drive faster you asshole!! He's gonna be gone before we get there!" I yell to Scott. He hates that nickname. Logan gave it to him when he first met Scott.

"We're almost there Angel calm down." He reassured me. I will be pissed if I don't get there in time. I wore my favorite Undertaker shirt. Big Evil. I love it. I want him to sign it for me. Or maybe I'll have him sign my ass! No that would look bad. Or would it?? Hmmmmm. I'm gonna think about that.

OH MY GOD!! We're here! I am seriously freaking out. As soon as we're parked I jump out of the car and grab my camera and poster. I can't believe it. This day cannot go bad for me. I had another amazing dream last night. Until last night I had no idea who the guy in my dreams were. I finally found out. It was the Deadman himself! That was the BEST dream ever. I just hope I don't blurt that out to him when I see him. Wow. I'm so nervous. Ok. I can do this, I can do this.

------

It was now 3:25 and he had been signing autographs and taking pictures for at least an hour and 45 minutes. The three men noticed that there were only a handful of people left. Mark Calloway, Glenn Jacobs, and Dave Batista were very happy to have brightened someone's day just by talking to them. Mark had signed a young boys picture of The Undertaker holding the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 23. Where his winning streak was continued to 15 and 0.

(Marks Pov)

I take a sip out of the water bottle sitting next to my chair and go back to signing autographs. I have officially given up hope of my angel being here. Oh well. Maybe in the next city. Only 5 people left. But when I looked up I was amazed at what I saw…….

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!! Cliff hanger!! Whats gonna happen?? Please review! I hope your enjoying this so far!


	3. Time to Kick Some Ass

A/N: Hey guys! How did you like the cliff hanger in the last chapter?? Well here comes chapter 3! I hope you guys are liking this!

(Marks Pov)

_Previously _

I take a sip out of the water bottle sitting next to my chair and go back to signing autographs. I have officially given up hope of my angel being here. Oh well. Maybe in the next city. Only 5 people left. But when I looked up I was amazed at what I saw…….

_Now _

My angel was standing in front of me. I think my mouth dropped. She's the last person in line. She's even more beautiful in person. Wow I signed 4 pictures in that short of time? I'm good.

As I sit here staring at her I can see that she's starting to blush. Her rosy cheeks are getting redder the longer I stare. I let my eyes do a quick once over. Damn she does have a nice body. The big evil shirt she was wearing fit her curves perfectly and I couldn't help but look a little longer at her midsection than needed. She must have noticed because she's starting to blush again. She's cute when does that.

"Hi. Wow. Ummm. Hi. I just want to start off by saying you're my favorite wrestler. Your just amazing." She squeaks out. She has a beautiful voice. I could tell that she was nervous. She was slightly shaking.

"My angel" I whisper. Her eyes get big and her mouth drops.

"That's my…how did you know my name?" She asks me. ANGEL!! That's her name!! I can't believe it. "My name is actually Angela but everyone calls me Angel. How did you know my name?" She says. This is crazy. My angel, the beautiful woman from my dreams is standing right in front of me, and I'm just sitting here staring not doing anything else. I can tell that Glenn and Dave are watching us. Glenn must know now that my angel is real.

Right as I go to say something to her some guy runs up to her and starts talking at a really fast pace.

(Angel Pov)

I stood in front of the table where he was sitting and I couldn't help but notice that he looked a little shocked to see me. I cant believe that I'm standing and staring at the legendary Mark Calloway, The Phenom, The American Bad Ass, The Deadman, The freakin Undertaker. I'm in total amazement.

Crap. I accidentally read his mind. I'm not supposed to do that. Wait. Did he just think I have a nice body? He did! He's staring at my chest too. Oh my god I'm blushing again. This is the best day of my life. Normally if some guy was staring at me like that I would have slapped his face off by now, but not him. He was so damn sexy. Shit I read his mind again. He thinks I'm cute when I blush.

"Hi. Wow. Ummm. Hi. I just want to start off by saying you're my favorite wrestler. Your just amazing." I squeak out to him. God I must sound like a freak. I'm so nervous. I think I'm shaking. Oh my god I am. I haven't been this nervous since my first mission with the X-men.

"My Angel" He whispered. HOLY SHIT! Did he just say my name. He just said my name. How did he know my name was Angel? My eyes get huge and I let my mouth drop.

"That's my…how did you know my name?" I ask him. Damn why am I squeaking like a scared shitless mouse or something. "My name is actually Angela but everyone calls me Angel. How did you know my name?" I say. This is scary. Not only is he staring at me but Kane and Batista are too. Oh my god. If I died right now I would die happy.

He is shocked to see me. My empathy is telling me shock, happiness, and something I've never felt before. I don't even know what it is.

Right as he goes to say something, Scott comes up to me and starts talking really fast.

"Angel we have a problem, we have to go right now, I talked to the professor and we need to get back to the mansion ASAP!" I could barely understand what he was saying. I wasn't even really paying attention. My eyes were glued to Marks.

Scott started snapping his fingers in front of my face and repeating my name.

"WHAT SCOOTER!" I yell. I turn and give him a dearth glare. I really wanted to kill him right now.

"We have a pr-" I didn't let him finish. I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

"You finish that sentence and I will kick your ass." He could tell I was pissed so he just shut up and I mentally told him that I would be there in a little bit. I wanted to get my picture and autograph.

I turned back to Mark and asked him if he could sign my poster. He just stared at me and shook his head yes. What he did next surprised the hell out of me.

"Can I get your phone number?" Did he seriously just ask me for my phone number? "I want to see you again." He really did. Holy shit. I probably look really stupid right now just standing here staring at him with my mouth wide open. Hell yeah. I am so giving this sexy ass man my number.

"Ummm. Ok. 555-2942. Its my cell." I cant believe I just gave my cell phone number to the Undertaker. Oh my god. He wants to see me again. This is officially the most amazing day of my life.

"Angel we have to go." Scott reminded me.

I give Mark a small smile and turn to go with Scott.

(No Pov)

"Angel wait" He says to her. She turned and looked back at him. He got out of his seat and walked toward her, "I've seen you before. I don't know where but I swear I know I've seen you. We've met before this." He wasn't lying he just wasn't telling her that he's been having some very not so nice dreams about her.

"I'm sorry. You've probably seen someone that looks like me since you travel all around the world. I've been a fan of yours for a long time. Since I was a little kid. I think I would have remembered meeting you. I really wish I could talk to you more but it's Tuesday night, you have a show to do and I have some business to attend to. So thank you for your autograph but I have to go." Angel explained. She knew she was never going to see him again and he wished he could see her. Get to know her. He needed to know her. He got a feeling just from meeting her that she would be the light in his dark world.

She turned and ran out of the store. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. So he watched her go.

(Mark Pov)

I knew it. I knew she was real. I was standing there staring out of the store, I didn't even hear Glenn and Dave calling my name. Again.

"Hey mark!" Glen yelled to me, "Who was that chick?" I turned and went back to the table and got ready to head to the arena.

I looked at Glenn and smirked. "That was my angel." The look on his face was priceless.

"No way." He exclaimed. Dave looked stunned. They didn't believe me.

"Yup. Her name was Angel too. She gave me her cell phone number. I'm gonna call her tonight." I smirked at them and walked out of the store and to my truck. They followed a couple minutes later.

"Damn man she was hot. I didn't think she was real." Glenn said and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry I didn't believe ya Mark."

"Yeah Mark. Me too" Dave said.

"It's all good guys. I knew she was real. She's even hotter in person." I laughed.

"Yeah man she was a BABE!" Both Glenn and Dave said at the same time. I couldn't help but agree. God I can't wait to actually have a conversation with her.

(Angel Pov)

Wow. Just wow. I am never going to stop smiling. I swear this smile is permanently etched on my face. I met the Undertaker and he asked me for my number!! OH MY GOD!! I was so amazed that the American Bad Ass was interested in me. He thinks we've met somewhere before but I know we haven't. I definitely would have remembered that. No doubt.

We made it back to the mansion and we rushed to the professors office. Of course I was the first to speak.

-----

"Ok. What's so big of an emergency that you had to drag me away from one of the sexiest guys on this planet. He asked for my number and he wants to get to know me. So I'm angry. And if its Magneto then I swear that man is gonna DIE!" I exclaim angrily. I was pissed.

The professor chuckled and everyone else smirked at the way I was using my arms to express myself.

"Well it appears that Magneto is the reason for this emergency. One of my associates on the police force arrested a follower of Magneto and got some information out of him," Xavier paused and looked directly at me "They're going to attack an arena in New York City. Where the WWE is taping Friday Night Smackdown." Oh shit. Mark is there. Along with about 50 other superstars. 

"It also appears that Magneto has learned about the tests we have been doing on Angel. Trying to figure out why her powers have been acting up the way they have been lately." He looked at my way and spoke directly to me. "Your growing more powerful Angel, new powers are coming to you. Magneto wants to have you on his side. He thinks with the powers you have now and the powers your getting your going to be so powerful that it would be difficult to control you. I know you don't have a single evil bone in your body. There may be a couple rebellious bones, but not evil. I know you would never choose to go to his side. I want you to be careful." He stopped speaking and looked around the room at everyone. Magneto wants me. He wants to attack WWE superstars. OH HELL NO!

Mark Calloway wants to get to know me, wants to call me, hell might even someday want to BE with me. I will NOT DIE! I will not give up that opportunity. I'll control my new powers and I will use them to kick Magnetos ASS!! Believe me I will.

"I know Vince McMahon personally and I've called him to warn him about this threat. I told him-" I stopped the professor and flipped on that.

"WHAT!! YOU KNOW VINCE MCMAHON AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" I screamed at the Professor. "I'VE BEEN WANTING TO MEET THE UNDERTAKER FOR LIKE EVER AND I COULD HAVE MET HIM LIKE 5 YEARS AGO!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Unbelievable! He stared at me amazed that I had lost my temper that quick. Normally it takes some time. Unless your going to mess with my family.

"Angel!" Jean said.

"Well my dear, if I would have know you cared that much I would have told you the day you came here. Next time you want to express yourself to me I would like for you to do it calmly. Please." He calmly told me. I blushed slightly and instantly felt bad for exploding.

"Now as I was saying. I told Vince that I would be sending you down there for extra security. The safety of the wrestlers is out utmost priority. You must protect them. I want you to take the jet and get there as quickly as possible." He told us. Oh crap. This isn't how I wanted to see Mark again. Oh well. I'm gonna have to deal.

Time to go kick some ass.

A/N: So how was this chapter?? Please leave a review. It would let me know if I should keep going. Thank You Guys!!


	4. Unfinished Business

A/N: Well here comes chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and stuff! 

_Mental conversation _

_Flashback _

Chapter 4

(Angel Pov)

Man I hope Mark doesn't like freak out if he sees that I'm a mutant. I really hope he doesn't. That would kill me. That happened with my last boyfriend. He flipped out and that was the last time I saw him.

----

_A 22 year old Angel was pacing in her and her boyfriend Derek's apartment living room. She knew she had to tell him. He'd been asking were she had been going lately and why she came back bruised and limping. She would lie and say she was just getting some wrestling training at the gym. He would always believe her. _

_They had been going out for 2 years now and he still had no idea that she was a mutant. That she was the reason he was still alive. Tonight he would find out. She was tired of lying to him. But she knew how he felt about mutants. He pretty much hated them. Angel knew how he might react. She just hoped that he wouldn't. _

_She heard the front door open and her name called. She stopped pacing. _

_ "I'm in the living room" She yelled. He came in and smiled at her while placing his coat on the back of the couch. In a matter of seconds he had come around and was now kissing her. _

_ "Hey baby." He said, "How was your day? I couldn't stop thinking about you." He kissed her again, his hands roaming over her back. _

_ "My day was good. I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Angel replied. The feel of his hands made her feel good. But she knew she would cave in and not tell him if he kept doing what he's doing. _

_ "Hold on baby. W-w-we n-"He was nipping at her neck and she wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer. _

_ "Oh Angel. Yeah we need to do something" He replied with a lust filled voice. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her closer to him. _

_ "No Derek we need to talk" She didn't want him to stop but she had to tell him. She pulled back from him and sat on the couch. _

_ "Sit with me" She asked him. He sat next to her and kissed her again. She smiled and her empathy showed her that he was filled with lust and wanted her very badly. _

_He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. "What do we need to talk about baby?" He asked her. _

_Angel started crying and she felt really bad about lying to him. He then pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back. _

_ "Angie, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She knew he was worried. She could feel it. _

_ "Oh god Derek. I've been lying to you. I can't do it anymore." She sobbed. _

_ "What do you mean that you've been lying? What are you talking about?" He replied. He didn't understand her. _

_She stopped sobbing and looked him in the eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her with concern. _

_ "Derek……I'm a mutant." This was it. He now knows. _

_He pushed her off his lap onto the floor and stood up angrily. She knew this was going to happen. _

_ "WHAT!" He screamed. She sat on the floor looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "You're a fucking mutie? Get your ass up!" He yelled even louder. She jumped up not wanting to disobey him. He then backhanded her and she fell to the floor. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. Derek continued to yell at her while he kicked and punched her in the stomach and face. She had been through much worse of a beating than this with the x-men, but they none of those ever had these kind of emotions behind it. _

_"I want you gone before I get back. I NEVER want to see you again." When he was finished he spit on her and stormed out of the apartment. _

_Angel was lying on the floor barley conscious. She mentally sent a message to Professor Xavier saying that she needed help and she needed it fast. She sat up against the wall and cried. No cried isn't the word. She actually balled her eyes out. She was completely amazed that a man that loved her for 2 years would do this to her. But then she remembered his hate for mutants. So she cried some more. _

_20 minutes later Angel was in her room softly crying and packing her clothes when there was a knock on the door. Knowing it wasn't Derek she rushed over and she let a sigh a relief flood through her when she saw it was Scott, _ _Logan__, Marie, Jean, and Storm. The whole gang. She sobbed again when the girls hugged her and reassured her that everything was going to be ok. _

_They sat on the couch while Logan and Scott packed the rest of her stuff and took it to the car they had drove. _

_ "He just snapped" Angel cried while Jean cleaned her up. She just sat there and cried and cried some more. _

_ "Angel," Scott said and kneeled down in front of her, "Sweetie everything's packed and ready to go." She looked at him and stood up. _

_ "Just let me make sure." She checked the bathroom first. They got everything. The living room, check. Then she went to the kitchen, she knew they didn't get what she had in there, her stash of candy for when it was that time of the month. Finally she went to the bedroom. Where they had spent many passionate nights together. She let a couple tears fall and looked around. They had gotten everything. _

_It was time. Time for her to leave. She didn't want to but deep down she knew this was the right thing to do. _

_Angel took one more look around the apartment and closed the door. She hugged herself as she walked out of the building for the last time……. _

_End Flashback _

-----

Angel shivered as the memory ended. 'Not the time to be thinking about that you idiot' she thought to herself. I sigh and look around the jet at everyone. I smile when I look at Rogue and Logan holding hands and whispering quietly. They seemed so happy. I want that. I want that happiness. I want that love. I know its real love too. I can feel it. Lucky bastards.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be landing in about 20 minutes" Scott yelled from the front. Oh man. I don't normally panic but right now I am. The Undertaker, the man I have had a crush on for like EVER is going to see what I am. Wait maybe he wont be there. Maybe he got sick and had to leave. Maybe…oh who am I kidding he's dedicated to that business.

I close my eyes and hope that nothing seriously bad happens. As I sit I feel a chill go through my body. I shiver and hug myself. Man I'm starting to get a headache too. I'm probably getting sick. It could also be my powers but I doubt it. I keep seeing things too. Like little flashes of images. I don't understand what's going on.

"Alright buckle up people we're landing." Scott yells. Here we go. I'm getting a nasty feeling that shits gonna hit the fan.

(Marks Pov)

I can't get her out of my head. She's addicting! I finally met her though. She's real. I just wish I could see her again. Maybe soon. Maybe I should call her. I don't know. I'm nervous. That's crazy. The Undertaker scared of calling a girl. Who woulda thunk it?

I wonder what Vince was talking about when he said there was going to be extra security here tonight. _Special_ security. Probably some crazed fans trying to get backstage of the arena. But that wouldn't require extra security. Oh well maybe he'll explain at the meeting.

I walk down the hall of the arena headed to catering and frown at the thought of what's going to happen tonight. A handicap match. I hate those. Especially when you have Mark Henry and Big Daddy V against you. I'm definitely gonna be feelin' this one for a while. As I walk into catering I see every Smackdown and ECW superstar, official, and employee standing around or sitting at a table. Plus Shane and Stephanie McMahon. Vince isn't here yet. I see Glenn wave me over to an extra seat next to him, Dave, and Ric Flair.

"Boys," I nod to them as I sit "So do any of you know what this is all about?"

"Nope. But I heard its something about _"Extra Security" _but I don't know why. It's probably just some crazy ass fans trying to get backstage and come after us or something stupid like that" Dave replied.

Ric laughed. "Yeah, remember that time in Detroit when that girl snuck backstage and got into Dave's locker room at Wrestlemania? I heard she walked in right when you were getting out of the shower" We all laughed at the memory of him being mauled by the crazy fan. Dave just glared at us and said it wasn't funny. But we just kept on laughing at him.

As we go to start talking again Vince walks in with a group of people behind him. They must be the extra security Vince was talking about. Well they're funny looking people too. One woman has REALLY white hair; another has blue skin and…….holy shit. It's her. ANGEL! What's she doing here? She has a long coat on and her hair is up in a ponytail. She almost looks angry.

"Hey Mark isn't that the girl you met today at the signing?" Glenn asks me. I look over at him and when I look back she's talking to a man with big sideburns and a girl with two white streaks in her hair. She's looking around at everyone too.

"Yeah it is," I say "What's she doing here?"

(Angel Pov)

When we landed Vince and Linda McMahon met us at the back of the arena where the superstars come in. To bad I couldn't meet him under different circumstances.

Seeing as he's the leader, Scott just jumps right into it.

"Mr. McMahon. My name is Scott Summers or Cyclops. I'm the leader of the X-Men." He says. He then introduces us all. "This is Jean Summers, Storm, Iceman, Jubilee, Shadow Cat (Kitty), Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Rogue, and Angel." I'm last. I cannot believe that I am standing 5 feet away from the guy who created such a magnificent company. I hope I could someday be a part of it. I doubt it will happen but I can always dream.

"It's nice to meet you all." Vince replies. "Thank you for doing this. When Charles called and said we were in danger I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to cancel the taping of Smackdown. So when he said he was sending you all down here I knew we would be safe then."

"It's no problem Mr. McMahon." Jean says.

He leads us through the halls while Scott fills him in on how we plan on keeping everyone safe. He also says it could be false information but it's most likely true. We then walk into a large room filled with people. I can't believe it; I'm standing in the presence of WWE superstars. Wow. Ok enough of that, its time to get to work.

I turn to Logan and Rogue standing next to me.

"So guys do you really think that buckethead is going to attack these people?" I ask them and Logan chuckles at the nickname.

"Yeah actually I do. He thinks this will be the easiest way to get our attention." My sister says back. I nod and look at the walls and ceiling of the room and send a mental message to Jean and Professor X that Jean needs to put up a force field to make sure that none of these people get hurt. I notice through the high windows that the sun is starting to go down. It's gonna happen soon. My headache is gone but I still don't understand what the flashes were. They were some painful little things.

Scott walks back over to us and he starts to give us certain jobs.

"Ok everyone Mr. McMahon is going to try and keep everyone in here unless they have a match or promo to do and even then we're going to need an escort for whoever it is." He tells us. "Alright Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty I want you to take and protect the superstars wherever they need to go. Jean when Magneto gets here I'm going to need you to put up a force field around them so they won't get hurt. The rest of us will fight off Magneto's men as good as we can until it's over. Got it?" I look at Marie and she looks me in the eyes.

_I'll be careful Angel. I promise. _

_You better be. I'd prefer _ _Logan__ to be with you but what Scooter says goes. You need to protect whoever's with you. Clear? _

_I know Angel. Don't worry its _ _Crystal__ clear. _

I smirk at her remark. She's getting kinda cocky. But I know she'll be ok. Scott tells us to be ready for the strike when it happens.

Mr. McMahon comes and says we can have a seat if we would like while he tells everyone what's going on. I see an empty table and gladly take a seat. I put my feet up on the table and lean back in my chair.

"Hey Jubes got anymore gum?" I ask her. She throws me a piece and as I take the wrapper off I look over and catch Marks eye. He looks at me confused and I feel worried that he's not gonna like me anymore. Oh man, this isn't going to be good.

But I'm ready to fight and kick some ass. God when are they going to get here!

(No Pov)

Vince McMahon clears his throat and everyone stops talking to look at him.

"Alright everyone I know your all wondering why you're here and why I said we will be having some special extra security tonight. Well I have an answer. Some of you may not like it but too damn bad." He gives everyone a stern look and continues "The people who came in with me are the X-Men. The reason they are here is to protect you all from the very dangerous threat that is on its way here. This threat goes by the name of Magneto. The most dangerous mutant in the world." A gasp goes through the room. Everyone starts talking at once and people start getting frantic.

One man yells "Aren't the X-Men mutants too?!" Another yells "How do you know they aren't trying to kill us!" Many people start yelling and people are jumping up screaming.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vince roars. The room instantly goes silent. People sit back down and listen. "Now yes they are mutants as well but they're good. If they were bad they wouldn't be here to protect us. They are going to stay whether any of you like it or not" Shane, Stephanie, and Linda all look at the X-men with fear in their eyes but because of Magneto not the X-Men.

Then all of a sudden the windows break and people start coming through. No not people mutants. The Brotherhood.

(Angel Pov)

As soon as the windows broke I was up and moving. I look over to see Jean standing in front of the red force field protecting the humans. I rip off my coat and run towards Rogue and Wolverine. Here we go.

"You're all traitors. I cannot believe your protecting these disgusting humans." Magneto states as he levitates himself to the ground. Mystique, Pyro, Juggernaut, and Gambit standing faithfully at his sides. Calling us traitors Pyro left us for him. He's the real traitor. Kitty had quite the crush on him, he broke her heart. Now I'm pretty sure Iceman is gonna break his jaw. "Ah, Angel." He stares directly at me and smiles. "Why don't you leave those imbeciles you call 'friends' and join a real cause? You can help us rid the world of the humans."

I put my hands on my hips and stand straight up.

"Ya know what why don't you KISS MY ASS!" I yell to him. "I ain't going anywhere!"

"Kill Them!" He yells and the fight is on.

Logan's claws come out and I clothesline the first guy that comes at me. I send a left hook into another guy and it goes right through him. I look at him and try hitting him again. No luck. I do it again and this time my hand gets caught in his body.

"What the fuck!" I yell. I pull and my hand is in there tight. He laughs at me and when he's least expecting it I give him a low blow and rip my hand out of his chest. I watch him fall to the ground and shake my head at him. "Dumbass" I say and use his body as a boost to jump on someone headed right at me. I land on top of the chick and start punching her face in. She throws me off and with a flick of my hand she's dust. I love that power.

(Vince's Pov)

The X-Men are amazing. If they weren't mutants then I would want them to be superstars. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with mutants it's just some of my employees do. One of the X-men though has amazing skills. Oh what was her name? Angel that's it. She just sent a bad guy flying with a beautiful drop kick. Now she speared someone. Amazing. Oh my gosh she could be an amazing wrestler! Wow that was a great hurricanrana! She just let out a very painful scream and she's clutching her head. Oh no. Someone very large just grabbed her by the throat and has her up close to her face. This isn't looking good.

(Jean Pov)

I'm helping as much as I can, but I have to concentrate on keeping this wall up. Scott is getting tired and Angel sprained her ankle again. Logan is still going strong though. Jubilee and Kitty are using the fighting skills that we taught them very well. They've taken down all of their opponents but they are starting to get tired as well.

Oh my god! Angel just fell to the floor with a scream and she's holding her head. I can feel her pain but I don't know why… She's seeing the future. Uh-oh. Juggernaut just got a hold of her. This isn't going to turn out well. I know her powers have been acting up lately and there's no way she can fight him anyways. He has her by the throat and has pulled her off the ground.

_Logan___

_What is it Jean I'm kinda busy! _

_Juggernaut has Angel! Help her quickly!_

(Magneto Pov)

Those damn X-Men. Why won't they just listen to me! These filthy insects that they call humans are nothing but fake fighters without a cause. They have no reason to live. They call what they do entertainment? HA! It's disgusting.

I watch Angel fight with a fury and can't help but think about how good she would be if she was with the Brotherhood. But she's stubborn. Oh what's this? She's screamed in pain and is clutching her head. Now she's on the floor. Her powers are growing. Is she….yes she is. She's seeing the future.

"Juggernaut!" I yell. He looks at me and I point at her. He looks and nods. My faithful subject.

He now has her by the throat and is yelling in her face. Oh no you don't. I look over and see that damn Wolverine running at her. I flick my wrist and he's sent flying backwards. I thrust him against the wall and slide him high up. I've always hated him.

I smirk at the metal in this room. With a thought the metal comes off the walls and floor and secures the X-Men to the wall. (A/N: Like in the first movie when they're in the Statue of Liberty.) Except Angel. I'm going to make them watch her get destroyed by Juggernaut.

(No Pov)

Juggernaut raised her to his face. She's very dazed and confused. Her eyes are glazed over and she has major pain in her head.

"Now your gonna pay you little bitch" Juggernaut yells in her face. He then picked her up over his head and dropped her to the ground. She tried to get up and he kicked her in her stomach. The force from the kick sent her flipping through the air and she landed 5 feet away. Angel clutched her stomach in pain and she had tears streaming down her face. Her sister is screaming for her to get up. But she can't. She's in too much pain.

(Mark Pov)

Good God this is amazing! SHE'S amazing! Angel's probably the best fighter I have ever seen. I wish I could help her right now though. She was dropped to the floor and I cringed when she was kicked in the stomach. Everyone is watching them fight. Even the mutants have stopped fighting to watch. The X-men don't have much of a choice it looks like they've been permanently attached to the wall. I can tell she's in pain. Why the hell is he beating up on a woman? Shouldn't he be fighting one of the men?

From here it looked like her power was blowing stuff up. That's cool. She blew one chick up just by the flick of her hand. Then another guy was shooting stuff from the red glasses he's wearing. It looks like the lady with white hair is throwing lightning bolts or bringing them from outside or something but its sweet.

Angel's trying to fight back! She just kicked him in the knee!

"COME ON ANGEL!" I yell and everyone that I work with looks at me. "What? She's a good fighter and I know her." I say to them and Glenn smirks at me. Plus she's really hot. That leather suit is really tight and shows her curves. Oh man I shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

(Angel Pov)

Oh god. I need help. I don't know how much more I can take. It hurts so much. I can feel the blood on my arms and my ankle is sprained. Yet again. This is not cool. And I will state once again I HATE MY LIFE!! I tried blowing Juggernaut up but my powers aren't working. What did I do to deserve this? I can hear Marie screaming at me to get up and fight but he keeps kicking me and keeping me down. I don't understand what happened. The last thing I remember was fighting and then I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was on the floor screaming in pain. Then he came. Asshole.

I try to crawl away but he just keeps coming. I kick at his knee. Nothing. I try again and this time it hurts him a little.

"COME ON ANGEL!" I hear someone yell. Wait I think it was Mark. I quickly look over and sure enough it was him. He doesn't hate me! Yay! But I soon forget about that and look at the task at hand. Standing at a height I don't even wanna know and being massively large is Juggernaut! The freak who wants to kill me. Great. My life is just so wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

He picks me up by the throat again and just starts yelling at me.

"I'm gonna end you once and for all! Any last words you little bitch?" He says. Damn. Stinky breath.

"Yeah I do. 1 Call me a bitch again and see what happens. 2 get some fuckin' tic-tacs cause your breath is NASTY!" I yell into his face. Then I bring my fist up and punch him square in the nose. He drops me and holds his now bleeding nose. I turn to lay on my back and look up at him.

"You broke my nose!"

"I told you not to call me a bitch." I smirk and kick up to my feet in a Shawn Michaels like maneuver. He tries hitting me again but I dodge his fist and kick him in the nuts. Before he can drop to his knees I drop kick his face and he falls backwards. When he doesn't move for a little bit I smile and turn to face the team who are still stuck to the wall.

"Hey!" Someone yells to me. "You and me have some unfinished business."

I turn my head to the left and see Mystique standing ready to fight. I smirk and fully turn to face her.

"What's the matter?" I ask. "Jealous that you didn't get your nose broken too? It looks like it hasn't even fully recovered from the last time I broke it."

She gives me a dirty look and we circle each other. I stop and get into a fighting stance and she does the same.

Mystique is a dirty fighter. I guess you could call her the Melina of mutants. But at least she doesn't do that scream. God I hate that.

I take a couple steps closer and the fight is on. I throw a right hook into her jaw and she punches me in the gut. I double over and she kicks me in the face. Damn I hate her. When she goes to kick me again I grab her foot pull her closer and clothesline her. I then get on top of her and start punching her face in and pounding her head into the ground. But right when I go to hit her again someone grabs onto my hair and rips me off her. I clutch my head and look into the bloody face of Juggernaut.

"Now your really gonna pay. Wanna know why?" He says with blood running out of his nose. "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!"

A/N: Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger! I hope this is good for you guys! Please review! I don't know if I should keep going with this. Please let me know!!


	5. I'm Human?

A/N: Hey guys! It's been soooo long since I last updated! I can't believe I forgot about this. Anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Previously

"Now you're really going to pay. Wanna know why?" He says with blood running out of his nose. "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!"

Now

He lets go of her hair and punches her in the face. Angel was sent flying backwards and crashed into the brick wall. The impact breaks the wall and as she goes through it she falls unconscious in the hallway. A few bricks land on top of her and when she doesn't move the room goes silent. Juggernaut smiled triumphantly and walked over to Magneto.

"Well that problem has been taken care of." He says and smirked. "Finally someone has taken out that stupid bitch!"

"Yes you have. Well done. Now….." Magneto replied and turned to the WWE Superstars. "Ladies and Gentleman I must say that your last hope of survival has just been thrown through a wall." He chuckled and turned his head. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Rogue had freed herself from the wall and was now holding her older sister and crying. Juggernaut started to go towards them but Magneto put his hand up and shook his head no.

"Let her mourn her sister's death before she dies herself." Magneto told him.

(Rogue Pov)

Oh Angel. I can't believe what happened. One second you were fighting harder and faster than ever and the next you're laying here dead. Oh why couldn't it have been me? You don't deserve this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll make him pay for this. Juggernaut will get what he deserves. I promise you he will" She sobbed to the lifeless form. "I love you so much Angel. I'm sorry for every fight we've ever gotten into. I'm sorry for what happened here today. I'm so so so sorry."

--

Little did she know her sister heard every word. Angel was alive. Barely but she was alive.

(Mark Pov)

Oh my god. She's dead. My angel is dead. I never got the chance to get to know her. I don't even know her last name. This is unbelievable. I can't believe this happened. Who the hell does that guy think he is? He thinks he can just beat up on a woman? I don't care of she's a mutant or human. It just ain't right. I was planning on asking her out.

God I wish I could go to her. The multi-colored hair girl is over there now. I can tell the girl is crying. She's holding on to Angel like she's a life line. Damn they must be sisters or something.

I sit down on the nearest chair and let a couple tears fall. Glenn and Dave are looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. The X-men are all looking at the two girls and a couple of them are crying too. They must have been close to Angel.

This morning when I woke up I was happy. In a happy mood. Now this great day has turned into something that I never imagined.

(Angel Pov)

Damn. I fucking hate Juggernaut. I groan and sit up. The pain is everywhere in my body. But when I blinked a couple times the pain vanished. Ok. That's weird. I sit up and find myself sitting on a bed. I'm in a bedroom and I'm in normal clothes. Ok this is REALLY weird. It's kinda dark in here. Right as I say that a light comes on and burns my eyes. I put my hand up to block the light and I heard a man chuckle. When the burning left I opened my eyes to see Mark standing in the doorway. Damn. He's shirtless and sexy as hell. Those tight ass blue jeans are just like BAM look at me I'm tight in just the right areas and you know you wanna stare!

"Hey baby. You ok?" He says to me. Did he just call me baby? Where the hell am I? He walked across the room and the bed dipped as he sat down next to me. I just stared at him. Ok this has to be a dream. "Angel? What's wrong? Is there something on my face or my chest?" He asks.

When he says chest I look down and stare at the tattooed, six-pack, sculpted like a god, body sitting next to me. My eyes slowly travel down his body to the crotch of his jeans and lick my lips. "Umm nothing." I shake my head and smile. As of this moment I don't care where I am. Then I look back to his eyes. "Nothing at all." He tilts his head to the side and looked at me with questioning eyes.

His hand came up to cup my cheek and his thumb rubbed the skin under my eye. Then he lowered his head and lightly kissed me. His mouth slowly started moving over mine and his tongue licked at my lips. I sighed and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. He leaned forward and gently pushed me to fall back and he crawled on top of me. Not once breaking the mind-blowing kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer and our bodies molded together. As his large form covered my small, our tongues dueled for control. His hands slowly went south and when they reached the hem of my shirt they went underneath and back up my torso. I shivered at his touch and he smiled against my lips.

We broke apart for air and I moaned as he kissed my neck and hit a sensitive spot. I close my eyes and savor the touch of his lips on me. His hands then went back to the bottom of my shirt and started to lift it off me. But then it all stopped. His hands and lips disappeared and when I opened my eyes he was gone. I shot up off the bed and looked around.

"MARK! MARK!!" I screamed. I hopped off the bed and ran towards the door but the sound of a voice stopped me. "Mark?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll make him pay for this. Juggernaut will pay. I promise you he will. I love you so much Angel. I'm sorry for every fight we've ever gotten into. I'm sorry for what happened here today. I'm so so so sorry."

Wait a second. That's Marie! Is she crying? Why is she saying sorry? Then I felt a pain in my chest and fell to the floor. I looked down at my body and I was back in my X-Men uniform and there were rips and blood everywhere on it. Then I remembered what happened to me.

Punch. Wall. Ouch. I am seriously gonna fucking kill that asshole! As I lye on the floor everything starts fading to black and the pain is getting worse.

--

(No Pov)

As Marie sits and holds her sister, Magneto looks to Juggernaut and nods his head. Juggernaut nods back and grins. Then he walks toward Rogue and the unconscious Angel ready to do more damage.

"Why? Why? WHY?! Why did this have to happen to you? To us? You don't deserve to die!!" Marie cried. The question went unanswered and Juggernaut walked towards the crying girl and her dead sister. He smirked as he got closer. He grabbed Rogue by her hair and pulled her off the ground. He looked at her face covered in tears and laughed. He wrapped his large hand around her little throat. He held her against the wall and started to squeeze. She struggled to get away from him but he was too strong. He started to laugh as her face turned red.

"Your about to join your sister you little bitch." He said. He kept squeezing harder and harder. But a voice behind him made him pause.

"HEY!"

He turned around to look where the voice came from. He let go of Rogue and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Keep your grimy, nasty ass hands off my sister."

Angel stood behind him looking very pissed off. She wiped the blood from her lip and stood tall ready to fight.

"You're dead!" He yelled

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you." She replied. (A/N: I got that quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So I don't own it. Joss Whedon does.)

Angel's eyes turned completely white and she held up her hand. He stopped moving and started shaking. She turned used her explosion power on his insides. She wouldn't kill him just make him feel some amazingly bad pain.

"You'll pay for what you have done." She told him.

Juggernaut dropped to his knees and eventually passed out from the pain. She then turned to look at her teammates still attached to the wall. With a flick of her wrist they were released and they dropped to the floor.

Angel turned to look at Magneto and stood tall waiting for him to make his move.

"My god. Look at the power. Charles wants to keep that bottled up? Put away in some place to never be remembered. It's a shame. You could be such an amazing . . ."

"Stop." She told him. "Leave this place. Leave these humans alone. You've done your damage. Now leave before I make you feel what I make your minion feel."

Magneto looked at her and looked just a tad scared of the small woman. Two of his followers picked up Juggernaut and dragged him away. The brotherhood then left the room but not without a warning.

"This isn't over." Mystique said before running out.

Angel looked around the cafeteria. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms. Little by little the ruble and damage of the room disappeared and the room was back to normal.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Logan said to her. She opened her eyes and they were back to their normal blue color. He slowly walked toward her until he was standing next to her.

She turned toward him and asked him what was going on. "Logan? I don't….I feel different." She then swayed a little and fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"JEAN!" He yelled. "Get over here now!"

(Mark Pov)

She's alive. Thank god! But she just passed out. There's still this red wall in front of us otherwise I would be over there checking on her. I hope she's ok.

But she's a mutant. I had a feeling that there was something different about her. Oh well. She's hot as hell in that uniform. Damn I would love to just rip that off her……….

I really do hope she's ok.

(Rogue Pov)

God am I glad that's over. We're back at the mansion and have been back for quite a while. I haven't changed out of my uniform yet because I'm in the med lab sitting next to Angel's bed. Hank and Jean said she's ok but they were acting weird. I'm too worried about her to leave.

I hear the doors open and turn my head to see Logan walking in. Typically dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. We smile at each other and I stand as he gets next to me. He kisses my temple and rubs my back.

"Marie what are you still doing in your uniform?" He asks me. "I know your still worried about her but she's gonna be ok. I don't think she's gonna want to wake up and see her little sister covered in grime and all dusty." I smile and look at him.

"I know I just don't wanna leave her."

"It's ok baby. I know."

Tears start to fill my eyes and he notices them and pulls me to him. I sob into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"God Logan I was so scared. I thought we really lost her."

"Sshhhh. She's ok. Everything's ok." He tells me and kisses the top of my head. "Now come on go take a shower and we can get something to eat. Ok?"

With my head still buried in his chest I nod an ok.

I pull out of his arms and lean down to kiss Angel's forehead.

"I love you Angel."

(No Pov)

Marie kissed Logan again and walked out of the room. He stood next to the bed for a moment longer. He was about to leave but a movement caught his eye.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her hand to her head. Angel was waking up.

(Angels Pov)

God my head hurts. Not just my head. My whole body is so sore. This is weird. Usually after a long sleep I'm not this sore.

I open my eyes and look over to see Logan standing next to my bed.

"Logan?" He smiled and as I sat up he hugged me. Wow. Did the Wolverine just hug me?

"Hey kiddo. How ya feelin?" Kiddo? Haven't been called that in a while.

"I feel ok. I'm pretty damn sore though. I've never been this sore before."

"Well it was an intense fight"

"So what the hell happened? Like I don't remember anything after that mind blowing pain I got in my head during the fight."

He was about to start explaining everything to me when the professor and the team came walking through the door. Everyone was there except Marie.

"Angel!" Storm said excitedly and ran over to hug me. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Where's Marie?" I asked

"She went to take a shower" Logan replied. "She was down here all night. I don't even think she slept. If she did it was in this shitty little chair here." I looked at the chair and grimaced. It didn't even have a cushion.

"Well my dear you gave us all quite a scare." The professor told me. "From what Scott has told me you were thrown through a wall."

My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped. Did I really get thrown through a wall? By who?

"You look like you don't remember." Jean said.

"I don't. It's all kind of blank from when I got that massive pain in my head till I just woke up. What the hell happened? Can anyone tell me that? Like why did I get that headache. Like little flashes came with it. Jean you're a telepath tell me."

"Hey everybody what's going on? Marie asked as she came into the room refreshed. She saw me and ran right over. I don't think she's ever given me that big of a hug. Ever. Ok need to breath.

"Marie. Breathing becoming an issue." I squeaked out.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just glad your ok!"

"Me too. Now hush Jeans gonna tell me what happened."

"Well we took some tests when we got back. Blood test, DNA, stuff like that. And we're still waiting for the one of the tests to come back. Well…"

"Wait a DNA test?" I asked her.

"More like a DNA molecule test. Just to check your X-gene to see if there were any changes and.." She paused. It's never good when she pauses.

"And what Jeanie?" Scott said. Jean looked to Hank for help and he took over.

"The test on your X-gene came back quite strangely."

"Strange? What do you mean by that? Hank what's going on?"

"The results came back negative." Jean continued for him.

"Negative? What do you mean negative? That's a good thing though right? Nothing bad." I said scared.

Hank and Jean looked at each other then at me then everyone else.

"It came back negative because there was no X-gene there." Jean Said. Storm gasped and my eyes got wide again.

"What does that mean?" She didn't say anything. So I got off the bed and yelled it this time. "What the hell does that mean!?"

"It means…….your human Angel" Hank finally said.

I stood there and stared at him in shock. After a moment I passed out again.

A/N: So guys what do you think? I hope it's good. Once again I'm realllly sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a busy little bee! I'll try and update soon.


End file.
